


Gotcha

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fun, General fiction, Literature, Playing, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerf war with the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

Everything started because Barton was bored and you just so happened to walk passed his room. A grin was plastered to his face as he grabbed something from his closet, opened the door quietly and shot you in the back of the head.

You felt something hit you, making you turn and look at the small foam culprit. Your eyes drifted to the hallway you just walked through but nothing was different. With a shrug you continued forward until you were hit again. 

This time you saw a door close quickly and an evil smirk graced your lips; levitating off the floor just enough to not make any noise, you waited by the other side of the door. The door opened once again, but when the shooter looked to see if you were still there, you grabbed his weapon, aimed, and shot him between the eyes before he knew what happened. Clint blinked a couple of times, stunned at the turn of events. Being hit again brought him back and that’s when it became full blown war.

An hour later and everyone in the tower was in on it. Tony had filled his suit with the little buggers instead of his usual weaponry as he hid behind the leather couch. Cap was hiding somewhere with his shield and a small nerf gun that he kept in his hand at all times. Clint had a bow version of the nerf gun and you thought you heard him near the elevators. Bruce was sitting at the dining table looking over a newspaper since he didn’t know if the big man understood the difference between actual shooting and the play version. Nat was nowhere to be found but that was normal; she was way too good at this game. Pietro wasn’t allowed to play because he cheats so he sat near Wanda and Vision as the two discussed something quietly in the middle of the living room. Only one missing was Thor and he was off with Jane somewhere.

You took soft breaths so to be as quiet as possible from your position on the side of the kitchen island. You were low on ammunition, but you needed to win this, if only to hold it above Nat’s and Clint’s head later. Taking a second, you let your voice echo through the floor so not to give away your location. “So I’m guess I can’t use my sex appeal in this situation?”

“You know you can’t, but it was worth a shot,” replied Steve who sounded like he was in the pantry by the fridge.

“Now wait a second,” Tony went to stand up to try and find you but he only got pegged multiple times. With a grunt, he sat on the couch and removed his helmet. “What I was going to say is it depends on how you use it. I know I’m not the only one who wants to see you use your sex appeal. Speedy over here has the dirtiest smirk I’ve ever seen and I can hear Cupid nodding so hard his brain is wiggling.”

Even though you knew Stark was full of it, the images you created made you blush a bit. You crawled closer to where Steve was hiding, letting Stark’s and Pietro’s banter cover the sounds your legs made against the floor. You opened the pantry quickly, hitting Steve in the chest as you snickered. 

“Good to see you, Cap, I always knew you would come out of the closet.” 

You rolled your eyes at Tony’s remark, which of course started what you called a lover’s quarrel. Now was the time to figure out your next move seeing as how Tasha and Barton were the only ones left. You could either wait it out until one of the two ended up showing themselves, or you could sneak and try to get Nat or Clint and hope the other one didn’t make a move as well. Then there was also the fact that someone knows you’re hiding close by to the pantry since you were able to get Rogers. 

There was only one thing you could do. “Ok, I’m coming out; I’m done,” you called out. You peaked just a bit and that was when you saw movement. An arm came out with their weapon raised, the other hand on the bow string. That was when you shot and hit Clint right in the hand.

“Aw, come on, you know that’s cheating,” Barton whined before sitting on the couch near the other two. The boys chuckled at him before Tony started his teasing.

Now it was you and Natasha, but at this point, you didn’t care who won seeing as you had your prize. Just as you were about to stand up and really call truce, you couldn’t believe your luck. Right behind the leather armchair was a black shoe, one you recognized as Nat’s. Sticking your tongue out slightly, you aimed before taking a deep breath. Breathing out, you fired and hit the shoe; a smile on your lips.  
Seconds passed by as you waited for Nat to come out, but the shoe didn’t move. Your eyes widened at the trap she had laid. Turning, you saw her pointing the gun at you, with her cat-ate-the-canary smirk. “Gotcha.” She pulled the trigger.


End file.
